


Manga

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mangas and Anime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manga

Clint is a fan of Manga and Anime.  
He likes English comics but he loves Manga more.  
His collection of Mangas is as large as Phil's Captain America memorabilia.  
He has all the video games related to Mangas an Anime.   
Natasha always gifts him a collection of Mangas for his birthday.  
He likes her even more for that.  
Clint also had action figures of some characters.  
He is proud of his collection.


End file.
